<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【1929】他像海绵宝宝 by AsshaiAsshai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628651">【1929】他像海绵宝宝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai'>AsshaiAsshai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【1929】他像海绵宝宝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布兰特不知道为什么当他早上和哈弗茨出现在餐厅时，会引得大多数队友的注视。他扭过头看了看身旁的哈弗茨，试图和他交换一个眼神，看看他是不是知道些什么，比如自己脸上沾了牙膏，头发翘到飞起。他觉得应该不是这个原因，虽然他不算起的早的，但也不至于出门前连镜子都来不及照。</p><p>然而哈弗茨看向他的眼神呆滞无光，好像在问好端端地你看我做什么，全然没有感受到周遭已经炽热得冒泡的气氛。</p><p>布兰特拉开椅子坐下，又起身拿了两片吐司和一杯牛奶。哈弗茨和他坐在一起，安静地吃起了早餐。</p><p>布兰特感受得到在他坐下后队友们收起了直白的打量，反而用余光偷瞄他俩。布兰特觉得食管中的吐司变得无比干涩难以吞咽，他喝了一口牛奶。而哈弗茨还在旁若无人地小口吃着煎蛋，连个眼神都没给他。</p><p>“我脸上有东西？”布兰特终于忍不住出声问道。</p><p>哈弗茨以为布兰特是在问自己，抬头看了一眼，“没有啊。”天呐哈弗茨他还没有意识到现在的情况。</p><p>“咳咳。”是诺伊尔，他们的队长大人终于肯行行好告诉他发生了什么吗？“赶快吃早餐吧，Julian。”显然，他们似乎都还没打算放过他。没错，只是他一个人，凯一直都在状况外。</p><p>热身跑步时詹凑到了布兰特的身边，“Julian，Marco昨天晚上已经知道了。他要我告诉你，他永远站在你这边，你的身后就是多特蒙德，你不要怕。顺便说一句，我也站在你这边。”</p><p>布兰特听得更迷惑了，“啊？什么这边那边的？”</p><p>詹拍了拍布兰特的肩膀，“没事，兄弟都懂。”</p><p>而另一边，维尔纳故意减速跑在了哈弗茨的身边，“即便我是你俱乐部的队友，我也要说这件事你有点过分了。虽然我应该向着你，但我也是Julian的发小。况且你们昨天晚上动静实在是太大了，整层楼的队友应该都听到了。最好教练他们不知道，不然解释起来也很费劲。嘿，凯你到底有没有在听我说话？”</p><p>哈弗茨回过头，“啊？什么？”</p><p> </p><p>午餐后诺伊尔把哈弗茨叫到了一边，“凯啊，你知道其实国家队对于球员场下生活是不怎么干涉的。但是呢，这样也的确是对团队合作有威胁的一种隐患。而且你也知道Marco他很护犊子，虽然他现在还在多特蒙德调养，但是这样还是不利于队内团结的。不过你们年轻人嘛，事情也好翻篇，以后别这样了。”</p><p>“对不起，队长。”</p><p>“没事，也不是多大的事。”说着诺伊尔就被突然出现的助理教练叫走了。</p><p>“我想说，对不起队长，我没明白你在说什么。诶不是，今天Timo和队长怎么都这么奇怪啊。”</p><p> </p><p>晚饭过后，哈弗茨想找布兰特问问为什么大家会说那些莫名其妙的话，但是布兰特被詹和莱诺他们拐到了活动室打游戏，有一种不到睡觉时间绝不会放布兰特回房间的架势。哈弗茨索性留在房间里看起了电影。</p><p>随便找了个借口开溜的布兰特回到了房间里，看着哈弗茨心有余悸地叹了口气，“今天他们很不正常啊。”</p><p>紧随其后的詹和莱诺也不由分说地挤进了门，一屁股坐在小沙发上，哦他们还带上了维尔纳。一时之间，五个人面面相觑，布兰特和哈弗茨对视了一眼，“你们今天到底怎么了？净说个没头没脑的话。”</p><p>“你们和好了？”詹瞪大了眼睛，“这么快？”</p><p>“什么和好了？”</p><p>维尔纳迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，“昨天这层很多人都听到凯超大声地吼你来着？你们不是吵架了？”</p><p>哈弗茨听维尔纳那么说不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖，“事情是这样的。”</p><p>睡前布兰特和哈弗茨挤在一张单人床上，插着耳机看油管，“诶，这是我们上次直播打游戏的视频啊，你要不要点开看看你当时有多菜。”</p><p>“Julian你是岁数大了记性不好了吗？明明就是我完虐你。”</p><p>视频播放到了哈弗茨因为自己耳机出现了故障听不到声音而愈加的烦躁，最终冲布兰特大喊了两句，突如其来拔高的音调让布兰特想赶快摘下耳机，手忙脚乱却直接把耳机线拔了，于是哈弗茨当初的那句大吼就变成了外放。</p><p>“你当时为什么要吼那么大声！”布兰特赶快按下了暂停。</p><p>哈弗茨有点委屈，“因为一直听不到你的声音着急啊，也害怕你也听不到我，声音就大了些。Julian不要生气啊，我还可以学海绵宝宝说话的逗你开心的。”</p><p>“所以你们俩根本没吵架？”维尔纳问道。</p><p>“等一下，你们俩为什么要睡在一张床上，不挤的吗？”莱诺抓住了问题的关键。</p><p>“还学海绵宝宝说话逗他开心？”詹也觉得哪里不对劲。</p><p>哈弗茨心虚地看了一眼他们，“额，事实上，我们恋爱有一段时间了。”</p><p>詹猛地站起身，和他一起挤在小沙发里的莱诺差点倒下，詹在房间里踱步了一圈，最终站定对布兰特说道，“Marco以为你来国家队被凯欺负了，等回俱乐部你自己解释给他听吧。”</p><p>哈弗茨拉起布兰特的手，掐着嗓子模仿着海绵宝宝的声音，“只要我还能再看到你一次，我就能跟你说我有多爱你。”</p><p>没等布兰特回应，诺伊尔推开了房门拿着手机读道，“愚蠢不是一种病毒，但它确实像病毒一样具有传染性。顺便说一句，这是珊迪的台词。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>